


Bittersweet Indulgence

by SJpyeongpyeong



Series: Acta non verba [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: The night that Jongwoon and Ryeowook spent together in Amsterdam
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Acta non verba [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Bittersweet Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this in a way where it could totally stand on its own but this can also be another alternate course of events in the Acta non verba AU. 
> 
> This is how I pictured how things would have happened if Cho Kyuhyun had not cockblocked Jongwoon and Ryeowook that night in Amsterdam.

And just like the past few days, they don’t even notice time passing by as they fell into the comfort of each other’s company once again. They’ve moved out to the room’s balcony having already shared a couple of sticks between them to let out some steam and were now standing side by side, shoulders touching - gazing out into the view when Ryeowook feels the lawyer staring at him once again. He turns his head to face the lawyer in question and he doesn’t miss the way the professor’s eyes drift towards his lips as they start to draw into one another.  
  
In that split second, Jongwoon throws all caution to the wind and decides to indulge on his emotions. It starts out with a soft kiss their lips just barely touching – testing the waters, to say the least. He feels Ryeowook let out a shaky breath and his hand comes up on its own accord to cup the boy’s face as he takes the lead and presses their lips together a bit more.  
  
Jongwoon wraps his other arm around Ryeowook’s waist to bring him closer, fully intent on savoring the boy’s presence and warmth. The boy’s tongue tastes of nicotine and alcohol but he finds himself craving even more as he tastes a hint of coffee and mint. Addicting was the only word he could find to describe the boy’s taste.  
  
The lawyer can’t quite place if time has stopped or is moving too fast – he feels dizzy from the feeling. Their kiss breaks and as Ryeowook places his head on Jongwoon’s chest, he places a kiss at the crown of the boy’s head. He lifts the boy’s chin up with his index finger, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I just couldn’t resist anymore.”  
  
“Then don’t”, was the boy’s response - and it was as if all of Jongwoon’s barriers came tumbling down. He crashes his lips once again into the boy’s and steps closer to Ryeowook eliminating the little space left between them.  
  
He turns them so that Ryeowook’s back is against the ledge of the balcony as the kiss deepens, tongues swirling against one another. Ryeowook’s arms wrap around his neck as he starts trailing kisses down the boy’s neck.  
  
“Ryeowook”, he whispers onto the boy’s neck – sounding more like a plea – for what he can’t exactly say with words. _More, something more,_ he thinks _.  
  
_ The boy is so pliant under his arms that he doesn’t know what to do with him, he’s afraid that he might ruin him. And he’s surprised when he hears Ryeowook speak, “Stop holding back.” _Did he just say it out loud? How is it that the boy seemed to perfectly understand him when he can’t even understand himself?  
  
_ He can feel the impatience growing from the student – _and damn_ – does he feel it too, but he also wants to take things slow but the choice is taken away from him when Ryeowook starts to push him back inside the room leaving the balcony door open. The back of his knees hit the bed and he falls onto it taking the boy with him. The position leaves Ryeowook’s ass perfectly situated on top of his massive hard on and he couldn’t help the groan that escapes him at the friction. The boy starts moving his hips slowly back and forth, teasing more than anything and it makes him want to go feral.  
  
He couldn’t help the growl that escapes his lips as he sits up and ravishes the boy’s lips once more. Succumbing to the impatience, he actually rips the boy’s shirt open and the buttons come flying off drawing a shocked gasp from Ryeowook. Jongwoon takes one stiff nipple into his mouth and sucks on it and the desire to mark the boy rises inside of him and so he does just that right on the boy’s collarbone.  
  
Ryeowook clutches at his shoulder still trying to grind on him but he locks the boy in place by hooking his arms on his shoulders and pushing him down on his lap – making him feel the arousal that he has caused. Jongwoon takes notice of the fact that Ryeowook’s polo was sliding off his shoulders and it made him look sexy as fuck.  
  
Jongwoon takes his own hoodie off and the boy immediately latches his lips on the newly exposed skin answering with what felt like a mark of his own. Feet still dangling off the bed, Ryeowook slides down in between his knees and mouths at the bulge evident even with the pants that he was wearing. When he thought the boy looked sexy as fuck earlier, he looks even more delectable now.  
  
He throws his head back from pleasure as Ryeowook takes his dick out and strokes him slowly and he finds himself falling to back on his elbows when the boy starts licking at his throbbing head. _I shouldn’t miss this sight,_ he thinks as he forces himself back up and to keep his eyes open to stare at the boy sucking expertly at his cock. Ryeowook bobs his head up and down as he swirls his tongue around – his hand wrapped at the base of Jongwoon’s dick covering what his mouth couldn’t. Jongwoon resists the temptation to fuck the boy’s mouth but when Ryeowook attempts to take him all in, he grabs at the boy’s hair to keep him there longer but relents when he sees tears start to form at the corner of the boy’s eyes.  
  
Jongwoon pulls the boy up by his elbow and motions for him to lie on the bed taking both their pants off completely in swift movement. He crawls to settle himself on top of the boy, lying completely pliant on the bed – one hand stroking lazily at his own cock. Jongwoon soon gives up on the idea that he’s seen the sexiest Ryeowook could look because he finds his breath taken away once again at the sight he sees before him.  
  
The once heated kiss now turns into a slow but still passion – filled one and Jongwoon carefully lowers his hips down to meet with Ryeowook’s. He watches as their cocks touch for the first time as he pins Ryeowook down on the bed; he only hears a quiet gasp escape the boy’s lips because he was too busy thinking how good they look against each other.  
  
His dick still a little wet from Ryeowook’s saliva as well as the copious amounts of pre-cum both of them were leaking, Jongwoon rubs their cocks together drawing another gasp from the boy. He hums contentedly and nuzzles at Ryeowook’s chest and nibbles at the boy’s nipples. Ryeowook grabs at his back and scratches at him a little making Jongwoon drive his hips a little harder. Always one to be attentive to his partner’s feelings, he can sense when Ryeowook starts to feel that undeniable feeling of something pooling low on his belly – which urges him not to stop what he was doing and continues with frotting steadily and forcefully into Ryeowook ultimately bringing the boy to a slow, amazing climax. He takes his hand and swipes at the cum on the boy’s abdomen and brings it to his lips, curious about the boy’s taste – and finds himself even more intoxicated by him if it were even possible at this point.  
  
Ryeowook chanting his name over and over like a mantra floods his mind with lust even more. Jongwoon thinks he can cum just like this – using the spent boy as he pleases but he hears Ryeowook’s repeated pleas - “Jongwoon, fuck me, fuck me”, _and who was he to deny such a beautiful boy of his request?_ He rolls to the side taking the boy with him.  
  
They end up face to face and he kisses the boy ferociously. Ryeowook was starting to shiver again – he reaches out to the nightstand next to the bed blindly searching for the lube he knows is there somewhere. He squeezes some onto his hand and hikes Ryeowook’s leg up over his hip as he reaches behind to circle the boy’s hole. He starts with one finger carefully, as he knows the boy must be feeling a little oversensitive at this point. The boy just hides his face at the crook of Jongwoon’s neck licking and sucking at the skin. He’s certain that his neck will be littered by marks and love bites tomorrow and while he usually hated that because he had an image to maintain he finds that he doesn’t give a fuck at all now that they were from the boy, in fact, he finds himself getting even more turned on by it.   
  
Jongwoon is reminded of his own aching member when he feels Ryeowook’s hand start stroking him in time with the thrusts of his finger. It makes the impatience in him grow even more so he adds another finger without hesitation and scissors them inside the boy, a third finger following not long after. When he feels the boy start to move his hips backward to get his fingers to go deeper, he pulls them out and flips the boy to face the other way pulling Ryeowook’s back flush against his own chest. He pressed himself, hot and hard, against the boy’s tailbone – teasing Ryeowook’s hole with his dick.  
  
"I want you so badly," Jongwoon said quietly, but his lips were on Ryeowook's ear - every part of him was touching him, it seemed. He rubs his dick against Ryeowook’s hole again before pushing in _oh so slowly_ \- his hands splayed against the boy’s chest, holding him tightly as he begins to rock into him.  
  
Jongwoon makes it a point to discover Ryeowook’s body - both his hands were running over the boy’s body now, playing with his nipples, teasing his cock with feather light touches, cupping his balls, tracing and stroking all over. Ryeowook was actually shaking now – and it makes him think if he’s being too much. “Too much?”, he asks the boy full of concern. “No, please don’t stop.”  
  
 _Let me take care of you._ He'd never felt anything this good before, and he'd had plenty of experience. But the _feel_ of Ryeowook, and the sounds he made, and the way his eyes fluttered shut - god, everything about him made Jongwoon need him like he'd never needed anything before.  
  
He began to thrust in and out, savoring each moan and cry Ryeowook made, and trying with every ounce of his willpower to last.  
  
Ryeowook was oblivious to Jongwoon's inner struggle.  
  
 _They were joined now, as close as they could be, and it felt so right.  
  
_ Jongwoon rolls Ryeowook over, pinning him to the bed face first, unable to deal with the surge of emotions that were consuming him at the moment and begins to fuck Ryeowook in earnest. He thrusts deep into the boy before pulling out completely and repeats the same movement over and over. Ryeowook’s hot and tight walls clenching around him and the sudden coldness that the open air brings Jongwoon inexplicable pleasure.  
  
Ryeowook sobbing with pleasure and moaning without a care in the world fuels him on even more and with a slight change in angle, Ryeowook screams in pleasure as he cums for a second time that night.  
  
The boy had no choice now but to take everything that Jongwoon was giving him being caged by the lawyer’s entire person – having nowhere to go once again. He doesn’t slow down, in fact, he thrusts even harder completely letting his animalistic desires take over. Jongwoon’s orgasm hits him like a truck when he hears the boy plead, “Come inside me please.”  
  
They stay like that for what seemed like an eternity – Jongwoon still treasuring every second of pleasure. As he carefully pulled out, he couldn’t help but curiously stare at Ryeowook's hole gaping slightly from their activities and at his own cum that was leaking from it. He took his cock in hand and used it to push his own cum inside again. He was mostly soft, but could still thrust inside of Ryeowook. It felt hot and raw, but he couldn't really help it.  
  
Jongwoon just watched his cock moving in and out of the boy’s hole. It felt like Ryeowook was just _made_ for him.  
  
He barely notices Ryeowook drifting off to sleep, the pull of exhaustion too much. Jongwoon groaned as he slowed, and relaxed on top of the boy. He'd never slept while _inside_ of someone before. _It felt so right_ that in that moment, he felt more than willing to just let go of every single reservation he had about being with the boy. He finds himself smiling at the thought as he slipped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut that focuses more on the feelings and thoughts of a character rather than just their actions. To be honest, this is the longest I've spent writing a one - shot because I found it very difficult to get into Jongwoon's head space and tackle his conflicting emotions in the AU. So I would really appreciate your comments on this one. 
> 
> If you're a Filipino reader, please check out the SNS AU that this one - shot is based off of on my twitter account, [@SJpyeongpyeong](https://twitter.com/SJpyeongpyeongl).


End file.
